


Esperando...

by KarenHikari



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Te he estado esperando –murmuró la Reina de Arrendelle. Tantos años esforzándose por que una situación como aquella nevada no sucediera; tantos años de niña deseando conoese personaje fantástico apareciera para que al final hubiera sido esa misma situación que tanto había intentado evitar la que había conseguido que Jack Frost apareciera frente a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperando...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, heme aquí.
> 
> Es la primera vez que intento hacer un fanfic con personajes de una película animada, y también es mi primera vez con un crossover. No estoy segura de qué tan bien salió esto, porque es un tanto extraño, pero estoy muy contenta porque lo tenía a medias desde las vacaciones de Navidad, lo cual es bastante, considerando que es algo corto.
> 
> Como sea, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Personalmente me gusta esta pareja, aunque no he leído nada suyo, pero bueno... supongo que por eso me entraron ganas de escribir algo propio.

Elsa de Arrendelle se encontraba de pie a la orilla del lago que la separaba de su palacio. A sus espaldas se alzaba el bosque, con sus altos e imponentes pinos y abedules; frente a ella, cruzando el cristalino espejo de agua podía ver su castillo, rodeado de pequeñas y agraciadas casitas; era incluso capaz de distinguir a las personas que avanzaban entre las calles de la aldea.

La Gran Nevada había ocurrido hacía cosa de dos meses, y desde entonces se había entregado completamente a sus tareas como reina y a pasar tiempo con su hermana.

Éste era uno de los extraños momentos en los que se encontraba realmente tranquila y sola, así que había decidido pasarse por el bosque, en donde no escucharía nada más allá que el suave correr del agua y el lento susurro del viento entre los árboles tras ella.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando con tranquilidad mientras el aire helado le revolvía el cabello.

Súbitamente, el pacífico silencio que la rodeaba se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una rama al partirse, como pisada por algo a alguien.

Honestamente, el sonido había sido mínimo, pero comparado con el total silencio de antes casi había parecido estruendoso.

Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciera, el saberse acompañada no la asustó ni sobresaltó en lo más mínimo; en cambio, abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin perder un ápice de su calma. 

–Así que viniste –saludó sencillamente, una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Distraída como estaba ni siquiera notó lo extraño que sonaba eso.

–¿Perdón? –le respondió la voz de un chico, pareciendo confundido.

–Viniste –repitió la joven.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el chico, extrañado–. Espera un momento, ¿puedes... puedes verme? –inquirió, cada vez más sorprendido. 

–Y oírte –aseguró la muchacha. 

Con el ceño fruncido, el chico bajó del árbol sobre el que se hallaba encaramado, mirando fijamente a la joven.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó, una vez que hubo llegado a tierra y frente a la chica.

–Mi madre viajó a América cuando era joven y escuchó tu historia. Solía contarnos a mi hermana y a mí sobre un chico capaz de controlar el hielo. Era simplemente demasiado tentador como para no creerlo –mientras hablaba, extendió la mano derecha; sobre su palma apareció un único y hermoso copo de nieve que giraba sobre sí mismo; tan pronto terminó de hablar, convirtió su mano en un puño y la nieve desapareció.

El muchacho sólo atinó a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados. 

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Elsa de Arrendelle –dijo ella tranquilamente–. Reina de la tierra que pisas.

Quedaron en silencio un momento, sosteniéndose las miradas, él sin entender mucho, ella algo emocionada.

–¿Sorprendido, Jack Frost? –preguntó la joven.

Al escuchar su nombre, el chico no pudo evitar una mueca de asombro.

–¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar.

–He respondido –replicó la muchacha–. Elsa, Reina de Arrendelle. 

–Eso responde qué eres, pero hay algo más –insistió el muchacho, recuperado de su extrañeza, pues ahora estaba decidido a esclarecer quién era esa chica tan peculiar. 

–Elsa de Arrendelle –repitió ella, pausando antes de continuar–. Reina de las Nieves.

Diciendo eso, levantó los brazos hacia el cielo e invocó un copo de nieve gigante, que después, con un movimiento de sus manos se convirtió en pequeños pedazos de nieve que cayeron poco a poco hasta el suelo congelado, como una pequeña nevada. 

El muchacho la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué esperar de esa chica. 

–¿No habías visto algo así, Jack Frost? –preguntó sonriendo con seguridad.

Jack negó, y ella continuó sonriendo. 

–Te he estado esperando –murmuró la joven, al tiempo que rompía el contacto visual, volviendo la vista al lago y la sonrisa desaparecía lentamente de sus labios.

–¿Esperando? –preguntó el chico. 

–Sí, esperando –repitió ella suavemente–. Por años. 

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a su altura, ambos mirando al lago, después del cual se extendía el castillo y toda la aldea que representaba el reino de Elsa.

Elsa quedó en silencio unos segundo, con la mirada perdida, antes de decidirse a responder.

–Porque tienes el mismo poder que yo.

De nuevo, quedaron en silencio. Después de todos esos años, Elsa era incapaz de recordar siquiera para qué había querido que ese ser se apareciera. Cuando niña, estaba segura de haber tenido infinidad de cosas que decirle, pero ahora... 

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Jack de repente, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

–Adelante –respondió, una vez recuperada de la sorpresa.

–Tus poderes –empezó– ¿Tú no estás..?

–¿Muerta? –aventuró Elsa.

–No era lo que tenía en mente, pero...

–No, no estoy muerta –lo cortó con suavidad.

–Entonces, ¿tus poderes..?

–No lo sé –replicó ella con un deje de cansancio–. Mamá nunca explicó nada. Decía que eran de nacimiento, pero sólo eso. 

–Ya veo. 

–Un poder que es bendición y maldición a un tiempo, ¿no es así?

El muchacho asintió levemente.

–Te mentí –dijo de repente.

–¿Disculpa? –inquirió Elsa, ahora con los papeles invertidos. 

–Oí hablar de ti. Sobre ese "invierno eterno".

Ella reprimió un suspiro. 

–Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes –murmuró mientras bajaba la vista al suelo. 

–Se requiere un gran poder para hacer algo así.

–O mucha rabia contenida –susurró quedamente–. ¡No quería hacer eso, fue un accidente! –aseguró, tiñendo sus palabras con algo de desesperación.

–Te creo –replicó el chico con suavidad antes de que volvieran a quedarse en silencio.

–Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces –repuso Elsa tras respirar profundamente un par de veces–. Aunque no sé qué es lo que habrás escuchado.

–Una reina –repuso Jack–. Con poderes sobre la nieve y el hielo que había creado el invierno más frío de la historia en pleno verano. 

La joven sonrió tímidamente. Si esos rumores habían llegado hasta América… realmente era una historia conocida, por decir lo mínimo.

–Lo llaman el "invierno eterno" –expuso–, pero la verdad es que no duró más que ocho horas, a lo máximo –se miraron a los ojos, ella sonriendo levemente, mientras que él se mantenía serio, tratando de entender a lo que ella se refería.

–¿Quieres decir que congelaste todo esto?, ¿el lago, la aldea? –preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el contacto visual para dirigir su mirada hacia el castillo.

–Todo, desde la aldea hasta la Montaña del Norte –dijo mientas apuntaba al accidente geográfico–. Supongo que fue mucha nieve para haber aparecido en diez minutos –río nerviosamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, con la vista perdida en el lago, sus pensamientos girando torno a temas opuestos.

Finalmente, Elsa rompió el silencio.

–Así que, Jack Frost –dijo después de un rato–. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a este recóndito lugar del mundo?

Por un momento, no respondió.

–Una leyenda –dijo–. Escuché sobre esa nevada y creí que era un mito. Ni siquiera creí que fueras real, menos aún que pudieras verme.

Elsa rió, su risa fresca como una brisa de verano y jovial como la de una niña pequeña. 

No podía creerlo. Tantos años esforzándose por que una situación como aquella nevada no sucediera; tantos años de niña deseando que ese personaje fantástico realmente existiera y se le apareciera para que al final hubiera sido esa misma situación que tanto había intentado evitar la que había conseguido que Jack Frost apareciera frente a ella.

–Tendrás que decidir qué tanto es ficción –le dijo al tiempo que volteaba para encararlo, sonriendo, el brillo de un niño a punto de iniciar una travesura en sus ojos azules.

A sus pies, la tierra comenzó a congelarse, como si sobre ellos estuviera cayendo una fina nevada, aunque lo único que había más allá de sus cabezas era un resplandeciente sol de verano.

Pronto, una delgada capa de hielo cubría la tierra sobre la cual estaban parados, y poco a poco se fue extendiendo hasta alcanzar también al lago, congelando ligeramente el agua de la orilla, pero manteniendo la mayoría del cuerpo acuático a una temperatura que permitía que los barcos que se divisaban en lontananza siguieran circulando.

Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa, un brillo de orgullo sincero haciéndose presente en sus ojos mientras cruzaba miradas con su interlocutor.

Por su parte, Jack parpadeó, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa. 

Había sido un corto lapso de tiempo para conseguir el bajar la temperatura lo suficiente y como para congelar el espacio, a más del hecho de que la reina había conseguido congelar el agua sólo parcialmente, lo que era un tanto complicado dado el efecto eternamente cambiante del agua.

Sonrió de lado, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, recuperándose de la impresión.

–Eso ha sido… impresionante –admitió finalmente, mientras una loca y extravagante idea iluminaba su rostro–. ¡Pero apuesto a que no puedes hacer esto! –retó, retrocediendo para tomar impulso antes de elevarse en el aire.

Elsa lo miró levantarse del suelo, debatiendo entre sentirse indignada por el hecho de que Jack efectivamente le había ganado ese pequeño concurso o sorprendida porque lo había visto elevarse en el aire y levitar con la facilidad con la que lo hacía un mirlo acuático.

–No –admitió, sonriendo levemente–. Esta vez me has ganado.

Riendo jovialmente, Jack se dejó caer en picado, aterrizando frente a la joven reina agraciadamente.

–Venga –ofreció, extendiéndole la mano izquierda a Elsa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia que estaba entre la burla y un saludo serio–. Te enseñaré. Es fácil.

Elsa titubeó un instante antes de tomar su mano.

Es decir, acababa de conocer a ese chico, quien aún era técnicamente un desconocido, y ella no debería de haber estado dispuesta a hablar tan abiertamente con él. 

Sin embargo, había pasado su infancia a la espera de encontrarse con ese personaje y poder hablar con él y ahora, cuando finalmente se encontraba con él, fue capaz de darse cuenta de que aunque resultaba casi infundado, sentía que lo conocía desde siempre y, por si eso fuera poco, confiaba en él, confiaba en él lo suficiente como para poner su propia seguridad en sus manos.

Suspiró levemente mientras tomaba la mano que Jack le extendía.

–Te juro que si consigues matarme tendrás a toda una armada tras de ti, ¿está claro? –amenazó, mitad en broma y mitad en serio mientras el muchacho se posicionaba a su espalda, sosteniendo su mano derecha y rodeando su cadera lentamente, casi con timidez.

Aún entonces, Elsa no fue consciente de lo extraña que resultaba la situación en la que se había metido.

–Es fácil –repitió él, y Elsa notó por primera vez la suavidad con la que hablaba, como el susurro del viento entre los árboles del que ella tanto disfrutaba–. Podrías empezar por visualizarte en el aire, o en concentrar el viento que controlas debajo de ti para impulsarte hacia arriba.

Elsa asintió, cerrando los ojos, imaginando que pequeñas y heladas ráfagas de viento serpenteaban a sus pies, creando remolinos con la falda de su vestido celeste.

Lentamente, casi como una máquina que necesitara tiempo para cargarse de energía, sintió que comenzaba a elevarse, primero muy lentamente, casi tambaleándose y temblando, y después con un poco más de confianza.

–¿Ves? –inquirió Jack, sacándola momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento–. Sólo no te confíes demasiado si quieres evitar caídas.

Ella rió nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras abría los ojos poco a poco, reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa.

Se encontraban por lo menos a diez metros sobre el suelo; por debajo de ellos se extendía el precioso lago de aguas cristalinas, junto con las altas torres del palacio. A su espalda escuchaba el murmullo del viento mientras éste silbaba entre las hojas de los árboles.

Se permitió sonreír levemente, inhalando el limpio aire de la montaña lentamente antes de dejarlo salir en un leve suspiro.

–Vas sola –le advirtió Jack de prisa antes de soltarla sin previo aviso.

Sacada abruptamente de su ensoñación le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que su compañero estaba diciendo, y para entonces ya era muy tarde para pedirle que no la soltara. 

–¡Espera! –chilló con angustia mientras intentaba asirse a él desesperadamente, provocando que el control que había adquirido sobre la corriente de aire que la sostenía a esa altura se tambaleara.

Consiguió alcanzar el antebrazo derecho del chico, que ahora volaba ligeramente por encima de ella, sonriendo. Se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

–Tranquila –dijo él mientras sonreía calmadamente, como si confiara en ella plenamente y creyera cada una de sus palabras, en sus ojos azules un brillo de infinita paciencia–. Puedes hacerlo. 

Lentamente, mientras ella misma se calmaba, Elsa recuperó el control sobre la corriente de aire helado y dejó de tambalearse en el aire, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Su corazón aceleró su ritmo y parpadeó con rapidez, sus ojos fijos en los de Jack, mientras él le sonreía tranquilamente, como si intentara decirle que todo estaría bien sin la necesidad de usar palabras. Tenía una sonrisa bastante curiosa, un poco torcida, como si acabara de gastarle una broma y estuviera conteniendo la risa. 

Quizás eso debería de haberla puesto nerviosa, puesto que, después de todo, estaba apoyándose de él, a más de diez metros sobre el suelo, y una caída desde donde se encontraban sin dudas habría sido mortal.

Pero no era así.

El brillo de confianza y de paciencia en los ojos azules del chico era suficiente para que ella dejara de temer a una caída, para que dejar de sentir miedo en su totalidad.

Elsa sonrió sin decir nada, esperando que el muchacho pudiera ver el agradecimiento y la infinita confianza que sentía en sus ojos, mientras que él le devolvía una cálida sonrisa, sin duda capaz de fundir el hielo del fiordo a su alrededor.

A su lado, aun si era arriesgando su vida, Elsa se sentía segura, protegida.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Se despertó cuando una fría ráfaga de viento rozó su rostro, sobresaltándola. Tan pronto la reina de Arrendelle abrió los ojos se encontró con las paredes de su habitación.

Respiraba aceleradamente y su corazón latía con rapidez, como si tuviera intenciones de salir del pecho que lo contenía; como si supiera lo que había estado haciendo segundos antes, aunque hubiera sido sólo dentro de un sueño y ni siquiera pudiera recordar nada claramente.

Dejó que sus ojos azules vagaran desenfocados por la alcoba, tratando de calmar el apresurado ritmo de su corazón.

Deslizó sus ojos por las paredes de colores claros, por los elegantes cuadros que colgaban de las anteriores, por los ostentosos muebles de madera de caoba, hasta que finalmente fueron a recaer en la ancha ventana abierta.

Durante unos segundos, sintió como si debiera recordar algo, como si mientras había estado dormida hubiera ocurrido algo importante, algo que… algo de lo que ella debería estar consciente. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba acercarse a esos recuerdos, había algo, un estilo de barrera o de muro que le impedía llegar hasta esa memoria.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Seguro que no era nada. 

Cuando volvió a concentrarse en la ventana, la arruga en su frente se intensificó. Estaba segura de haber cerrado esa ventana la noche anterior.

Justo entonces alguien llamó a su puerta, y Elsa se preguntó si lo que la había despertado había sido realmente el viento o el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta.

–Elsa –escuchó que la llamaba su hermana–. El Concejo ya está esperándote. Tienes que encontrarte con ellos dentro de diez minutos.

«¿Concejo?» se preguntó a sí misma, recordando súbitamente la reunión, cayendo en la cuenta de que había confundido los días, creyendo que estaba programada para el día siguiente en lugar de esa mañana, permitiéndose el extraño lujo de dormir hasta tarde.

–¡Voy! –respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama apresuradamente, deshaciéndose la trenza en la que llevaba recogido el cabello con una mano y tratando de encontrar sus zapatos con la otra; correteando por la habitación desordenadamente, en una actitud que era más propia de Anna que de ella.

Cuando menos de siete minutos después salía de su alcoba, reprimiendo las ganas de correr por los pasillos para acortar el tiempo de llegada a la sala de reuniones en favor de la etiqueta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de cerrar la ventana abierta. 

De haber vuelto sobre sus pasos para cerrar la ventana seguramente habría notado al muchacho que estaba de pie sobre el techo de la casa más cercana a su balcón, observando cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente, una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esperando, como había estado haciendo ella tanto tiempo antes…

**Author's Note:**

> Y... ¿qué tan mal salió eso?
> 
> ¡Por favor háganme saber su opinión con sus comentarios! De verdad, cada vez que comentan me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y me hacen el día, en serio.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
